Who Knew
by Shy Violet
Summary: Jackie and Steven have been together for years with out anyone knowing. I suck at summaries J/H


Disclaimer: I don't own That70's show or any of its characters/actors, although if I could own Danny Masterson I would

A/N: This is the first time I'm posting one of my stories I hope everyone likes it

They were curled up together on the tiny cot in his tiny room at the back of the Forman's basement late one night. No one knew they were hidden back there and that is how they preferred it. Steven pulled Jackie closer as they lay there listening to the music that was playing softly on the radio. He nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle softly as she turned to face him.

"This is nice. I wish we could stay like this forever. Just us and no one else." Jackie said as she laid her head in the crook of Steven's neck and kissed him there.

"I know me too Doll. I think it's funny that the gang is firmly convinced that we can't stand each other. I mean it's not like we hide it or anything we just prefer to keep it to ourselves" Steven replied as he place as soft kiss to Jackie's hair.

"You know it's actually kind of funny how they just assume that nothing could ever happen between us. I wonder what they would say if they knew we have been together for the last couple of years." Jackie giggled as Steven rolled her on top of him.

Steven just shook his head and leaned up to capture Jackie's lips in a heated kiss. Sighing Jackie melted into his kiss and deepened it running her hands through his curls. They came up for air after a few minutes and Jackie rested her head on his chest and sighed as Steven ran his hands up and down her back stopping briefly to give her bottom a squeeze. Looking down at Steven, Jackie was about to say something but sounds from the basement stopped her. Steven sighed and shifted her so she was resting on the cot next to him.

"I'll be right back," grumbled Steven as he got off of his bed and made his way out into the basement where he found Kelso and Fez fighting over the last Popsicle.

Shaking his head Steven went over and frogged them both to get their attention. When that did not work he smacked their heads together. Kelso and Fez stopped fighting long enough to rub their heads and look at a very annoyed Hyde.

"Damn Hyde what was that for?" Kelso asked as he rubbed the new welt on his forehead where it met Fez's.

"Yeah Hyde, why did you do that?" Fez asked as he opened the Popsicle that he and Kelso were fighting over.

"You dillholes woke me up and you know how much I hate it when you wake me up. Now leave before I kick both your asses.

Smirking Steven watched them leave then went back into his room. Once he was in side he locked the door and turned around to find Jackie wearing one of his t-shirts reading a magazine on his bed. He stood staring at her for moment before he made his way over to her. Smiling Jackie looked up at him as he came over to her. Once he reached her he leaned down and kissed her soundly. When they pulled apart, Steven changed into a pair of sweat pants and sat next to her. He reached over and ran his hand down her thigh making her giggle and move closer to him.

"Do you know how sexy you look in my shirt?" Steven asked as he brushed Jackie's hair away from her neck.

"No, how sexy do I look?" Jackie inquired as Steven started to kiss and nuzzle her neck.

"Incredibly sexy," Steven answered as he took her magazine out of her hand and tossed it across the room.

Jackie giggled as he laid her beneath him. Pulling Steven down to her she kissed him as he ran his hands over her body. When they broke apart, Steven laid his head on Jackie's chest and she ran her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp gently. They stayed like that for a while just enjoying their closeness.

Reaching up without moving from his spot, Steven switch off the lights and pulled the blankets over them. Jackie shifted so that they were snuggled together and reached up for a kiss before resting her head on Steven's shoulder and wrapped her arm around him. Steven held her close and watched her fall asleep before drifting off to sleep himself.

The next morning came with a loud bang in the basement waking both Jackie and Steven. Groaning Steven got up to see what was going on. He opened his door to find Eric sitting at the bottom of the basement stairs with clothes all over the place and the laundry basket on his head and at the top of the stairs was Mrs. Forman laughing hysterically. After a moment of fighting back his laughter Steven asked what happened.

"Oh honey I was on my way down to put some laundry in before I started in on breakfast. And Eric thought he would be a sweetheart and help me carry it all down but I know how much you like to sleep in on Saturdays so I told him that I would do it so he wouldn't wake you up. He fought with me trying to pull the basket out of my hands and he slipped a tumbled down the stairs with the laundry," Kitty explained as she tried to reign in her laughter as Eric sat scowling at the bottom of the stairs.

"God Forman when your mom says she doesn't want your help just walk away and maybe next time you won't end up with panties on your shoulder and a bra in your lap," Steven chuckled as he helped his best friend up from the floor.

"Get bent Hyde. How was I supposed to know that now the basement is off limits till you decide to get out of bed," Eric grumbled as he stood and started to pick up the scattered clothes.

"Well now you know so leave and let your mom do what she needs to and let me go back to bed. I'll see you in a couple of hours for breakfast Mrs. Forman." Steven smirked as he headed back to his room.

"Ok honey. Now Eric dear please go back upstairs till breakfast is ready." Kitty said ushering her son out of the basement.

Back in Steven's room Jackie was giggling as Steven told her what she had missed. Laying back down Steven pulled her down with him and they lay there listening to Mrs. Forman sing as she did the laundry in the other room. They both knew they were lucky Mrs. Forman got Eric out of the basement because she was the only one who knew about them and she promised not to say anything, but if Eric has stayed in the basement then they would have been found out and neither of them wanted that. Jackie turned and faced Steven and smiled when she saw he had drifted off. She kissed him softly and giggled when he cracked open one eye and grinned at her.

"What was that for?" he asked as he looked at her

"Nothing you just looked so cute I had to do it" replies Jackie as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Laughing he pulled her closer and they kissed till they need for air made them pull apart. Without hesitating they dove back in and continued to make out for a few more minutes. After a while they pulled apart and cuddled for a few minutes before deciding to get up and start their day. They got dressed and then Steven kissed Jackie soundly then he headed up stairs while Jackie finished getting ready.


End file.
